Lonely, But Not Alone
by YoflamRettopReverof
Summary: Pairing: Draco & Harry. Draco Malfoy: Gay and proud of it… gets turned into a mouse by his fiancé Pansy Parkinson. Harry Potter: In love, pain, and denial. The Lovers: Lonely, but not alone.
1. Transformation

**Pairings** - Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Rating** – M

**Summary** – Draco Malfoy: Gay and proud of it… gets turned into a mouse by his fiancé Pansy Parkinson.

Harry Potter: In love, pain, and denial.

The Lovers: Lonely, but not alone.

**Warnings **- This story is SLASH/YAOI (m/m pairing), so if you don't like it, you should leave now. May contain coarse language, sexual content, rape and any other bad thing your mind and obviously mine came up with.

**Disclaimer** - Harry: Ok, the writer of this story does not own anything affiliated with Harry Potter…except this story and this disclaimer too! So what are you going to do? Sue me? Yes, sue a tiny little slash character if it will make you feel any better!

Draco: Oh, original disclaimer, Potter!

Harry: No, not really, I need a new writer!

(Brought to you by Geco and Geico commercials)-and the writer! _Hey, how come I'm not mentioned in the brackets?_

**Authors Note** - Hey everyone! It's back! The fic that started it all! I am so happy to be posting the first fic I ever wrote, back up! I hope everyone likes and enjoys it! Please read and review!

**Beta's Note** - Props goes to me for changing Pansy's hex from "Hexamousse Mouseamouse" to "Perognathus dorsatum". Much better, I'd say. Lol.

_So let the magic begin…_

* * *

**Lonely, But Not Alone**

**Chapter One -** _Transformation_

"Broken off? Are you insane? You can't just break our engagement off." Pansy spat at me. Like I cared.

But I am a Malfoy after all, so of course I, the Slytherin Prince, am going to have a come back for that little pug faced bitch!

"Bugger off Pansy, I don't love you, I'm gay, and I love...well you know who I love, myself, and that's it!" That's what I spat at the pug.

"What are you talking about, vermin? You're a Malfoy!" Pansy chucked back her evil laugh, "And Malfoy's don't know how to love."

I hated it, I hated how her voice sounded when she said that last line. _Malfoy's don't know how to love._ She's one to talk!

Maybe she was right, but at least I know how to not love an evil little pug faced bitch like herself. I snarled and turned on my heel to leave with my Slytherin robes fluttering behind me like my fathers or Snape's would have. _Old habits die hard. _I thought to myself on my way out.

"Perognathus dorsatum!" I heard Pansy yell with her wand held high.

I think my heart must have skipped a beat as I turned back around asking her. "What in God's name are you doing!"

I swear my whole body froze as Pansy's hex sealed me in place, slowly changing me, the Slytherin Prince, into what some would call... rotten vermin.

"Don't worry Draco, it won't hurt a bit, and this way if I can't have you then no one will." Pansy seemed proud to spit that little obvious statement in my face. Damn her and her pathetic jealousy!

I was suddenly on the ground and twitching beneath my now baggy and black Slytherin robe. I finally got out from being smothered beneath my robe, to meet an evil scowl on Pansy's face.

"Well, I'm off to Potions class. Ha, won't Snape be pissed when he sees his perfect student is missing! Maybe you can run to your boy toys for help. Oh yeah, they don't know about you being a mouse, now do they?"

Damn bitch, I hate it when she makes a point! Damn, I'll show that baboon who she is dealing with! You can't outsmart the Slytherin prince and get away with it!

* * *

"Ron, wait up!" I heard Harry yell, running slightly behind Ron with a small piece of toast in his mouth. 

The green-eyed boy looked so sexy with that piece of toast in his mouth, I just wanted to have my mouth in his, but no, toast had to take my place. Wait just a bloody minute, what am I saying?

"Hurry up mate! We can't have the day end with being late for potions; you never know what Snape will do. He could give us detention for three weeks just for being late."

Wow, for once the weasel isn't being an idiot! If I know Snape, and I do, he would give someone detention for showing up ten seconds late.

I could see Pansy and Hermione entering the potions class, each scowling at one another.

I, on the other hand, had cursed all the way down the hall to potions, something about how the other Slytherins were all being real gits, and how much short legs sucked, but at least my speed was decent. I was also mumbling slightly about how Potter was looking really ravishing today with his messy bed headed look, his piercing green eyes and tighter-then-usual robes. I slipped through the door in the nick of time.

"Yes, we made it mate!" The Weasel had said, quickly, as Potter stepped into the classroom.

"Ron!" Potter said softly, "Something isn't right!"

I loved how sweet Harry's voice was, but it made me sick to think that that sweet breath was being wasted on the Weasel. Wait a minute…what the fuck am I thinking? It must be the curse of being a mouse!

"What's wrong mate?" The Weasel asked Potter.

"Well, err, Dra…I mean Malfoy isn't here." Potter murmured, not quite sure why he had just said that, I guess not knowing how his best mate would take that comment made him frightened even more so, but what did he expect? The Slytherins had been the Gryffindors' enemies for centuries.

The Weasel gave Potter an odd look as expected and had asked him the most obvious question, "And that's a bad thing?" Potter didn't reply with the most obvious answer.

Hmmm, so Potter has noticed that I am missing. Damn the Weasel; how could he not have noticed my absence from my favourite class? I would have noticed if he were gone from a class. I guess that's what I get for noticing the fashionably weak.

"Does anyone know where Mr. Malfoy has gone off too?" I could see Professor Snape scowl over the room.

"_Oh I know! I know! He's sitting on his new rat ass near the Weasel hoping the damn git will notice me, and cause an uproar."_ I said sarcastically to myself. I mean why not say something; I can have hope that somebody one day will hear me down here.

Snape stalked towards Potter and the Weasel. "I would suspect you two have nothing to do with this?" He scowled some more with his long nose sticking upwards. "Hmm, no, I suppose not."

Now this is where I thought I could have some fun, or at least a chance to get noticed, and hopefully returned to my normal body and size.

"Ahhhh!" Ron shrieked.

Awe, the Weasel actually yelped.

Everyone's attention went to Ronald Weasley immediately.

"And what is wrong with you Mr. Weasley?" I heard Snape say with his low, hoarse voice.

"I was attacked!" the Weasel screeched.

"Yes, alright, stop interrupting my potions class Mr. Weasley, unless serving an 8 o'clock detention with me is appealing to you."

Man I love Snape, I think it's because he reminds me so much of…well, myself!

Weasel boy gulped loudly, and the mudblood gave him a look, which clearly stated that if he weren't able to behave himself he wouldn't get his usual surprise dessert from her that night.

"Sorry, Professor Snape but I swear, I really was being attacked!"

Damn right he was.

"Ron!" Harry snapped, "Get over it mate!"

Somehow the ring in Potter's voice towards the Weasel boy gave me shivers through my whole body.

"Well, apparently Mr. Malfoy has decided to skip out on class today, so on with the lesson." Professor Snape said. He had decided that a good silencing potion was just what his class had needed to learn, and after putting the instructions on the board, stalked throughout the class to see what was brewing.

Granger had been clenching her chair after she had noticed what or should I say who was attacking her precious Weasel.

"Bloody hell, that hurt you bloody git!"

"Ms. Granger! Mr. Weasley! Can you not contain yourselves? Sit down this instant, and explain yourselves!"

Did I mention to you all about how much I love this man? Well, I do!

"Well Professor, you see, I was in the middle of writing down your lesson, when something attacked me again, and then Hermione just started screeching and clenching to her chair." The little bloody Weasel spat out.

"You call that an explanation? Detention! For the next two weeks, you will serve it at 8pm every night." I could see Snape steeping his fingers, as if the detentions were given from sheer spite.

"_Damn that Weasel, he can't even clue into the fact that I am down here."_ I snapped to myself.

"Mione. Calm down." Weasel boy whispered.

_I guess I will just have to change my tactics._

I saw Snape turn and raise an eyebrow, and look at the boy. He looked aggravated and curious as to why Weasley had an uncomfortable face on him, as if he were a child who needed potty training. "Testing me today Mr. Weasley?" He snarled.

"No sir, sorry sir!" Weasel had said while looking nervous, and jumping up and down suddenly.

Well, although no one else knew why the Weasel had that "needed to be potty-trained" look on his face, I on the other hand did know why.

"It's got me! It's attacking me again; stop it! Make it stop!" Weasel-head kept screaming while jumping up and down like he had ants in his pants. Well that's the term Blaise Zabini had used, if only at that time he knew it was I, Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin Prince of mice, and not the pathetically weak ants.

I was crawling up the Weasel's pant leg in hopes that someone would see me squirming upward. I could sense Pansy staring the situation up and down. I went to crawl my way around and bite the little Weasel where it really hurt, but I ended up tickling him with my damn fur. Damn mice for having fur! It ended up with the Weasel boy falling to the floor and me scattering around in his pant leg trying to get out for air. I finally came to the end of the pant leg where I saw a bright light and felt the cool air blow across my furry face. As I came out, I saw a hand stretched out. It was the hand of that mudblood still pointing at me and standing on a chair.

"It's a mouse, a mouse was attacking Ron!" that had been the first thing to have crept through my ear when coming out of the hot and tight pant leg.

The next thing I knew I was being picked up as I was panting from my little run about. I guess the cool air I felt against my furry face had been the air of the hand sweeping down to catch me.

"What a disgusting looking rodent," I heard my favourite Professor say, while holding me in a tight squeeze so I could barely breathe.

"Well, I don't think he is disgusting at all. I actually take a great liking to the little fellow." I could here Potter say faintly.

"Well you would, wouldn't you Mr. Potter. Class get back to your seats, as for this thing…we will keep him in a cage for potion experiments, and I don't want to hear a word about it, especially from you, Mr. Potter!"

I sat in my new home, my cage. I decided not to play on the squeaking wheel in case they decided to kill me for interrupting the class. I had a small water and food dish laid out, so I got up for a drink. I got to the water dish and I saw Potter staring blankly at me. I took a few sips of water while watching Potter and wondering just what he was up to.

I now decided to try some of this shit that they called food. _Hmmm I guess it's not that bad,_ I thought to myself while nibbling on tiny pieces of mouse feed.

"Now turn to page three hundred and ninety-two of your potions text book" I heard Severus say slowly but loudly enough for me to get my gaze off of the food.

Although I think my eyes were best staying gazed on my food instead of Potter, who had kept getting my attention quite well. Potter with his emerald green eyes had been staring at me throughout the whole class.

I took my eyes off of Potter for one minute to take another drink until I noticed his eyes were locked on me again. He keeps gazing at me as if he knows who I am. Potter is smart, but not that smart; I mean how could Potter possibly know it's me, if Granger doesn't even notice?

No, no, it's not possible, so what is he really up too? I must wonder.

"Excuse me Professor Snape, what kind of mouse is that?" Potter decided to speak out loud with no permission.

Snape turned, to Potter and glared evilly at him before replying. "How am I supposed to know, Mr. Potter? I am a Potions Professor, not a Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Now stop interrupting my class unless you want detention like Mr. Weasley."

"It's just that I've never seen a mouse with such coloured fur and such silvery-blue eyes before." What the hell is Potter thinking? Bursting out while in potions class like this. I think I am going to have to keep a good eye on Potter. He seems to be really interested in my whereabouts as a mouse.

Snape's anger kicked in like it usually did when his patience with Potter had drawn to its end. "Damn it! Mr. Potter I am trying to teach a class here!" Snape snapped.

Potter just looked down and nodded, but then went to speak out once again.

"Potter don't even say a word, I think we need to teach you a little lesson." Snape turned and scowled at me. This is the first time I have ever been scared of Severus. He looked at me like he was going to set me to a blaze. I then scurried to the other side of my cage as if knowing what was coming for me.

"Watch and learn Mr. Potter, see what happens to things that don't matter in this world." Severus started to snarl closer to my cage one step at a time as if he were the real animal.

As Snape came closer and closer I could feel my tiny mouse heart beat loudly and as if skipping a beat sometimes. I scurried around fearfully. I couldn't believe that for the first time I, Draco Malfoy, was scared of Severus Snape.

I looked around the room and saw Pansy scowling about, almost laughing at the fact that my favourite professor was going to be the one who does me in. I then looked at the rest of the Slytherin house; they all looked at Severus as if he was doing the coolest thing a professor has ever done before.

Oh great, just what I needed. I so wanted to see the git and his mudblood girlfriend watching my execution. Even though they didn't seem at all that pleased at Snape's decision to kill me.

I think I looked over just in time to see the young Potter scowl viciously while having a very light, soft and soundless tear drip down the side of his cheek which I was probably the only one to have noticed this, seeming as how I have a keen eye sight as a mouse.

While staring in plain fright of the sight of my death coming upon me, Potter decided to grow a backbone apparently. I have never seen Potter like this before. Out of the few years at Hogwarts where I have spent time with the likes of Potter, there has never once been a time where I have seen him cry nor fight for something he wanted to keep.

Could Potter really have a thing for animals? That was definitely something I could throw in his face later.

Well, assuming I survived.

Oh shit, why can't Snape realize whom he is trying to kill?

Snape was now scowling over my cage with his wand held high and chanting a small spell.

"Expelliarmus!" I could hear Potter yell with his wand held high. I can't believe that git actually disarmed a Professor.

"Potter! If you know what is good for you, you will hand my wand back to me!" I heard Snape yell at the boy, in an even angrier voice than usual.

"Tarantallegra!" I could hear Potter yell. That had been the same spell I had used on him during second year, the one that had made you incapable of controlling your own legs. Well it seemed Potter did know a few ways to defend something or should I say someone. If only he knew whom he was trying to save, he probably would have let me fry to death if he had known who I really was.

Potter then grabbed the cage with me inside. Rather quickly, might I add? He then ran alone out of the potions classroom. The Weasel and mudblood were speechless and had no intentions of making Snape even more furious; they stayed in the potions room.

Once Potter had run to an abandoned classroom he had sat comfortably at a windowsill and he set my cage down beside himself. My heart that was racing had now stopped, and started to steady. Potter looked out at the evening sky through the window. I started to look at the git, wondering what he was up to.

Potter glanced at me, and when I thought I was going to be a goner from his hands, I looked at his face that had given a slight smile.

"Are you ok?" Potter had asked me in a gentle voice.

_Yes, I'm just fine Potter, I'm in a mouse's body and I'm just singing about how life is just so grand!_ As if he could hear anything from me anyway.

Potter then placed his hand on the opening of the door of the cage and offered his hand out to me. Now in any other case I would not have taken his hand, but I am a Malfoy and there is no way I can stay locked up in that cage all day! Being a mouse or not, it's no place for me.

Potter then lifted me up. As I got on his hand, he brought me pretty close to his chest and stared down at me while petting my soft fur. My nose started to twitch as he petted my fur. God knows why, but when he held me I felt so calm and warm in his hands, I have never felt such heat before, such passion, but why with Potter?

"I'm so glad you are safe!" Potter murmured softly.

What was Potter thinking? And why was he staring at me like that, with those green eyes?

"Hmm, you are such a cute animal. You actually remind me of someone." Potter claimed.

So Potter thought I, a mouse, reminded him of someone. Well that's interesting seeing as how I'm a mouse.

Potter then held me higher to his face. His smile was unworthy of me looking upon it, or so that's how I felt.

"Hey little guy." Potter said sweetly, "You are going to need a name." then I swear Potter's smile got even bigger. I have never seen the git smile so much in my life. It was kind of sickening, but I couldn't help but love it.

"_Well you can name me Draco, seeing as how that's my name."_ I said to my self sarcastically. Yes, like Potter would really name his new pet mouse after his worst enemy.

"Well what should I name you, my little friend?" Potter asked as if a mouse could really talk back to him.

Potter then got up and set me down on the windowsill. I watched him walk away from me and I thought he was about to leave me for good until he turned and said, "Now don't go running away on me! I need to find you a good name." Potter hissed.

Well if you ask me, Draco is just fine, but Malfoy could be changed.

Potter was now at the end of the classroom roaming through books. I got irritated that I couldn't see what he had been looking at, so I scurried of the ledge in order to see what he had been reading.

I was now on the cold hard floor running towards the table he was near, I then jumped to get reach of a tablecloth and then started to climb up the tablecloth. Potter was sitting at the table, and I guess he must have looked up and saw that I was missing because he had jumped up and started running towards the ledge we had been sitting at, he had kept the book he had in his hands with him, while open on a page still. Potter then started making little noises as if a mouse would really come to him that way.

Potter looked in the cage to make sure I hadn't gotten back in, and then he had rushed around the room on that side looking for me, he had noticed that he had shut the door on the way in, so there was no possible way I could have gotten out. I swear Potter looked saddened as if his pet had died. Well I guess me being a mouse and running away would be like a pet dying, but at least I was running towards the git and not away from him, so what was Potter's damn problem?

I started to really twitch, and I guess when twitching, it made some noise because Potter's great emerald green eyes shot back up to me, now fully on the table where he had been sitting just a few moments ago.

Potter had then slowly walked over to the table and rubbed my cheek softly stating that I had scared him, and was to never scare him again.

Well I nodded as if I was really going to keep that promise, but I am a Slytherin still after all. We're ruthless but most of us do know how to keep promises.

Potter then resorted to looking about his book again; I had now gotten the chance to see the book title. It had been called pet names. It must have been some sort of Muggle book because I don't ever recall seeing one before.

Potter then smirked and stared at me, I curiously looked at him back.

"How about Abraxas?" Potter smiled while saying it, it made me kind of melt.

I guess I gave Potter a look of approval, which of course… I was really, but that's not the point. I guess Potter saw this, and decided to nod and smile while saying that it was settled; my name from now on would be Abraxas.

He then put the book back and quickly, but carefully, picked me back up in his warm and tender hands. Potter then took me over to sit on the windowsill again. I guess this was a relaxing place for the young Golden Boy.

We must have sat there for hours just gazing out the window with each other. I think this had to be the longest period of time I had spent with the Golden Boy. I am surprised that he kept me content.

The moon outside was barely showing. It was being buried by the dark clouds, yet it shown so brightly. It was as if it were announcing that from this day on, life for Potter and me would never be the same.

Potter was still constantly petting me against his chest, which I didn't mind for the most part. I couldn't get enough of his touch. Who would ever guess that I, Draco Malfoy, would feel content with Potter?

I suddenly started to hear a gurgling noise and looked up at Potter.

"Wow, I must be hungry!" Potter stated but didn't move. I leapt off of Potter's grasp and ran to my cage and carefully bit on some food while bringing it to Potter, I thought that seeing Potter's smile wasn't good enough for me right now, I had to hear him laugh. I expected that my thinking he could eat mouse food would make him crack a bit.

And just as I thought Harry had started to laugh and then suddenly slowing down his laughter his smile died.

"But I can't eat this, I need some human food." Potter had said seriously. I almost went mad with laughter, of course. Being a mouse, you wouldn't be able to see me laughing but I assure you that I really was. I couldn't believe how serious Potter sounded when talking to me… a mouse.

"Well I guess I should get some real food, and we should head back to the dormitory soon anyway, it's already almost past curfew." Potter said with his sweet and innocent voice that could give someone a tooth ace.

Wait a minute! Dormitory? Did Potter say, dormitory? I can't go to his dorms! He's a Gryffindor, and I'm a Slytherin, and stuff like this… just doesn't happen!

* * *

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Quidditch Illusions

**Reviews - **

**USAcat **- Thank you for reviewing and telling me that you enjoyed it much more then you thought you would have, it means a lot to me, and it gave me the strength to carry on with this next chapter.

**roar - **Thanks for telling me you loved this chapter, and I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter.

**Lampshadesrgreat** - Thank you also for telling me that you loved this chapter.

**bri** - I would like to thank you also for saying that you loved this chapter, and I am also sorry that you had to wait so long for an update.

**Belinda** - Thank you for telling me you loved it, wow I think by now I have finally clued into the fact that everyone loves the first chapter, lol.

**JoJo the Jellyfish** - I would just like to say thank you for your kind words, and I was wondering what you meant by my story being "generally pretty readable?" and no thank you, I do not have the erg to get Beta's any more - to many bad experiences, lol. Wow you are the first person to wonder how Harry is going to find out that Draco is his mouse, and to tell you the truth, I am not too sure, because I have so many different ideas for that part, you will just have to wait and see what I come up with!

**She-Who-Is-Not-To-Be-Psyc - **Well what can I say? I am glad that in the end of that rambling long review you liked the first chapter. I am sorry that you clearly didn't understand all of it, I am sure if you knew more to the English language, you would have enjoyed it much more, but thank you any ways.

**Fenix Rivere** - Thank you so much for your review. I love the humour in you review "update, like NOW" lol. Your review so reminds me of my Beta, she is like that too. I find that I am really going to enjoy your updated reviews, if you have any. Thank you so much for your support, and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come.

**Crystal TeaRZ** - Thank you so much for reading my story. I was so glad to see that someone from DA wanted to read it. Even though your review was really…you telling me that you were going to read it now, I am glad you did, and I hope you enjoyed it.

**Gemini Fallen Angel - **Hey, Thank you so much for the review, and I'm sorry I had to fire you as a beta. I know I let you down, but you are still going to be one of the first to read this story. Thank you for the review.

**Key of F Major – **Hey, glad you are linking the story, and I know it's pretty readable, but I don't care lol, and I got a new Beta, so sorry I don't need you lol.

**ForgivenLiar – **Hi, you are welcome for the explanation! And I am glad you are adding it to your favourites, and I hope you like the new, and long awaited chapter!

**Justajester – **yeah name is familiar lol, and that's cool that you are adding it!

**InuLorien – **No, he has to be a mouse, not a dragon –to many dragons, I like original stories, plus the inspiration for this story came from my ex-betas pet mouse she named Draco! Glad you like the story though!

**Loriency **– LMAO you just want me to update so you can Beta lol.

**Majin-koz - **Well I don't think it has been four months yet, but it has been a really long time I know. So sorry, and I can tell you love this story by the four reviews and the personal one in my e-mail inbox lol. So sorry for the wait everyone, and I hope you all like this next chapter!

**bbyluv** – Oops, let me make that clear…they are engaged, meaning betrothed really by their families. Lmao, ok! I hope you like this next chapter, and I hope it came soon enough for you:)

**jonadark** – Haha, yeah she is. Yeah, I read alot too…I read so much I cant even remember which fic is which, or what ideas are really mine haha, but somehow I manage to pick it out of my brain:) Yeah, this is my 1st fic, it was posted like 5 years ago and needed serious editing. Yay, the editing is done, but sadly I still haven't written much. I have four chapters, and am working on five. Sad really… You're welcome for the laughs and such. That is my specialty. If you want more, you should really read my fic, "The Parchments Of Love." It's not as descriptive as this one, but its funny as hell!

**darkshadowarchfiend** – Lmao. Continue I shall:) I hate her too, and you will love the punishment she gets…when I think/write one up for her, lmao!

**caltha** – I'm loving the sweet reviews I'm getting, so I decided to post this next chapter quicker then I usually would have. Thank you so much for R/R'ing! I am glad you are enjoying it!

**fifespice** – Haha, yeah, what you said pretty much sums it up, yet…I'm not that predictable as a writer, so you will just have to read to know what happens:) Thanks!

**Authors Note** – Hello everyone! I bet you are all glad that I am reposting my very first fan fiction, and that it has been edited speech wise. Do you remember how every chapter was written differently, lmao! It was kind of funny, in a horrible way! Well…enjoy!

**Beta** – Thanks Kristi! It means alot to me that you are back, and that you took time to edit my 1st fic!

_So let the magic begin…_

* * *

**Chapter Two** - _Quidditch Illusions_

Soft, hard, and red, damn it! Wait a minute, how can it be both soft and hard? Oh whatever, the point is… It's too red for it's own good, and where did Potter go? Damn bloody Git leaves me all alone in the Gryffindor tower. I mean… I'm a Slytherin… in the Gryffindor tower. It just doesn't make any sense I tell you! Great, just great, I get to stay in this stuffy, hot room. A Gryffindor room at that, and this bed…it's too hard, and these sheets are too soft felted, I need my silk, and what is with this red room? I mean how do you get your beauty sleep in this room? The light will shine right through in the mornings I tell you. I can't possibly stay here! That's it! I'm leaving!

"Abraxas! Where are you?"

"_Shit, the little git is back already, but then again, it's about time Potter got back. I guess I can't make an escape right now though. I will have to do it later."_ I said, to myself in a cranky mood no doubt.

Hey, wait a minute. What is going on here? Why am I being picked up? And why is Potter in his Quidditch uniform? Oh no! It couldn't be the first game of the season already, could it?

"How is my little Abraxas doing? Does Abraxas want to play a little Quidditch with his owner, Harry?"

Oh gods, NO! 

"I bet he does. Yes, I bet you would love it!"

Yeah, that's easy for Potter to say, and how am I supposed to play this sport? Does he expect Abraxas the little mouse to fly on his miniature broomstick? Yeah, because they are just oh so popular to buy now a days.

…_Oh No, spoke to soon._ I thought.

No, this is not happening, not to me, and not now! 

"Come on Abraxas, you can fit in my upper pocket here." I heard Harry say, gently.

NO! Not in there, anywhere but there, not in the pocket, it's small, stuffy, and right near his chest, and not to mention the fact that I could fall out at any time.

"Abraxas, calm down buddy. You will be all right. I won't let anything happen to you!"

I couldn't believe the sound in Har…I mean Potters voice when he had said that he wouldn't allow anything to happen to me.

I guess it sounded truthful enough to believe him, because I settled down right away, That is… Until I realized that I was going to be playing in the first Quidditch game of the season. Along side my enemy on the Quidditch field.

"Abraxas, settle down!"

Settle down? Is he serious? Is the bloody git really serious? How does he expect me to settle down at a time like this? I am in my enemy's upper pocket on the Quidditch field for the first time in two years, during the first game of the season, and in a Slytherins VS. Gryffindors match no doubt. I should be out there on my nimbus 2001, battling it out to take first place for once.

"Oh, Abraxas. I get it, you are nervous. Well be calm, there is no reason to be nervous."

_Gulp!_ No reason to be nervous? What is Potter on? It must be pretty strong stuff for him to think that I wouldn't be nervous, but then again he doesn't know who I really am.

"Gaaa, I'm going to die out there!" 

Harry hopped on to his new broomstick for the first time in two years and leapt into the air getting ready to seek for the first time this season. Draco on the other hand couldn't stay calm, and squirmed in Harry's small pocket. Harry then realized that he had forgotten to get his wand. Ever since third year when the dementors were after Harry, he had not ever gone out to a Quidditch game without his wand. Harry then decided to ask Hermione if she could get it for him. He then flew down quickly and yelled out to his fellow players that he would be back in a moment's time.

* * *

"Hermione!" I heard Harry yell, to get her attention. 

"Oh, hey Harry, what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"Well…"

"Harry James Potter, aren't you suppose to be playing Quidditch? You are letting them all down!" Granger interrupted.

"But Hermione!" Harry squealed.

"Not another word from you, Harry. I want you to get out there an…"

"But Hermione…That's why I needed to see you; I forgot to grab my wand, do you think you could grab it for me?"

"Ok, I'll grab it for you, but hurry along now Harry!" Granger yelled while Harry ran back with me bouncing up and down in his upper pocket.

I'm beginning to feel a little sea sick, although I am not on the seawaters, damn that Potter!

Potter was then about to enter through the doors to the Quidditch pitch when he suddenly slipped on the floor. Although he was slightly unconscious I think he could feel me leave his pocket and scurry down the hall.

* * *

Harry was now up high searching for the snitch. The game had been halfway through by now, and all he could think about was flying up as quickly as possible to find the snitch. The field had been slightly foggy that day. The fog was smothering him, but he could still tell when a Slytherin was fallowing him and up to no good on the field. He had never really thought about who had taken Draco's place on the field, him being missing and all. 

"Move it Potter"

_What? Was that Draco's voice I heard?_ Harry was slightly freaked out, but was also thrilled at the same time.

"Dra…I mean Malfoy, where are you?"

"Why do you want to know Potter? Did you miss me?"

"No, why would I miss you?"

"I don't know, maybe you fancy me for helping you up earlier or something Potter"

"Ha, in your dreams Malfoy!" Harry gulped loudly while saying that last line. "Where were you anyway Malfoy, you missed a lot of classes!"

"What's it to you Potter? I was gone for a short while, that's all you have to know, besides you should be thankful I was around to give you a helping hand when you fell."

"What do you mean by that Malfoy? Were you the one who helped me get up for this match?"

"If you want to call it that, Potter"

"Well, I guess since you are back… there is no new seeker"

"Well done Potter, want a cookie?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Were you avoiding me?"

"Now why would I do that, Potter? Is there some reason I would have to avoid you?"

"No! Just curious as to know where you were, missing your favourite class and all"

"Oh, Well isn't that sweet, the golden boy was wondering where I was after all!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"I was not!"

"Why don't you just admit it Potter, you fancy me."

"Only if I were a pouf, which I'm not!"

"Now! Now! Potter, there is nothing wrong with the same sex."

"I didn't say there was, I was just saying in simple words that I am not one to be apart in something of that nature."

_The snitch, I wonder if Malfoy noticed it too._

"No, I suppose the golden boy wouldn't be." Draco sighed.

_The snitch, I am sure Potter saw it too, that's It! I'm going after it. I will win this one for sure._

As both boys chased after the snitch, Blaise and the Other Slytherins had noticed what was going on. Blaise was then furious and had decided that the Slytherins were going to win this one no matter what. Blaise started to play hardball.

"What's the matter Potter? Can't keep up?"

"I can keep up just fine, you stubborn git!"

Draco and Harry were then weaving through the stands while chasing the snitch. Everyone in the game had paused slightly while noticing that Draco was finally back. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins then decided that they had to work even harder, noticing that both leaders were in the game and after the snitch.

Three out of the seven Slytherin team members started to crowed around the hoops, while the Gryffindor chasers made their way to the Slytherin side of the pitch.

Draco and Harry were still slightly bickering while trying to catch the snitch. They were now flying through the crowds of people. Harry had noticed Hermione had now joined the crowed, and was sitting with his wand. She had also been sitting alongside Ginny. They were both cheering for Ron and himself of coarse.

Harry then realized he had to put his attention back on Draco who was still fallowing the snitch.

_There it is. I know; I will do the same thing I did in first year. I will stand on my broom and swoop down and get it. Then I'll really blow the cowed away, pulling that stunt again. I bet Draco will be so mad too. This time I must make sure to catch it in my hand and not my mouth though._

Harry then leaned down on his broom forcing it to go it's ultimate speed. Harry was now standing on the broom and balancing himself on it.

_Damn it, Potter is going to succeed in getting the snitch again. I know; I'll hit it away from him._

Draco was now near Harry and the snitch. He hit the snitch just in time, as Harry was about to jump off to grab the snitch. Draco was making the battle for the snitch one hell of a hard one. Harry lost his balance while trying to get the snitch and he ended up falling off of his broom, unfortunately with no snitch. Harry then looked up at Draco with a glare as the fogged up sky got thicker and thicker to see through. The audience was awing at the fact of the first game in two years being so competitive.

Harry then jumped back on his broom and quickly flew up towards Draco and the snitch, even though it was harder to see where his main targets were.

They were now flying high through the foggy sky. The snitch had led Draco higher then they he ever flown before, among the midst of the sky. Harry was now having a shaky ride up towards Draco for his glass's started fogging up. The audience was lost, and most of the team members had been lost to the fog as well.

"Wow Potter, I'm surprised you got back up!"

"Shut up Malfoy, I wouldn't let you win the game." Harry said viciously, while panting.

"Touchy, touchy"

"Damn straight!"

"Umm, that's to bad."

The boys being high up in the sky along with the fog made it pretty impossible for anyone to see what was going on, but they had been battling it out still. To catch the snitch was their only goal, or so that's what they both had thought.

"Ha, I've got it this time, Potter!"

"No you don't Malfoy! I have got it!"

Draco and Harry had both grabbed on to the snitch at the same time; Harry's left hand had caught onto one wing of the snitch, while Draco's right hand had caught onto the other. While flying in a circular motion, trying to stay still with the snitch in both their hands, the enemies had both been tangling in each others robs while holding on to the snitch. They were suddenly being pulled into eachother as their Quidditch uniforms had stopped tangling and they had found their mouths falling into one another's. The kiss was sudden, yet tender and vibrant. Neither one of the boys had wanted the kiss to end.

"Umm, Draco!" Harry had slightly moaned.

"Shhh, Potter!"

Draco had then pressed his lips on to Harry's, still never wanting the kiss to end.

"Wait a minute Potter, did you just call me by my first name?"

Harry slightly blushed. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Does it bug you?" Harry asked while slightly breathing hot air from his breath into Draco's right ear.

Draco didn't answer and was just staring at the snitch that had been in both their hands and glancing at their brooms that were now crossed on one another. Their Quidditch uniforms were still entangling them.

"Oh, here you keep it!" Harry said with a smile and let go of the snitch, while slightly moving away from the now blushing Slytherin.

Draco was now holding the snitch, but wasn't very pleased. It had been the first time he had ever gotten the snitch from Harry, but it meant nothing to him if he wasn't the one to have caught it fair and square.

"No," Draco said in a deep voice.

"No? What do you mean, No?"

Draco slightly smirked at Harry. Harry then turned his head away and puffed for a slight breath of air.

"How about another round?" Draco said while letting the snitch fall out of his hand.

Harry then snapped his head back towards Draco and said…"Why not?"

Draco and Harry started to fly around again for the snitch, each smiling at one another and looking into the others eyes, but of coarse they were paying attention to the game as well, and looking out for their reps. Or should I really say: Draco was looking out for his own rep.

There had been a slight amount of Slytherins who had flown past the bridge of the fog and had noticed what Draco and Harry had been up too. The Slytherins thought Draco had pushed the ultimate limit, as well as the Gryffindors had. The Gryffindors on the other hand had not seen anything compared to the Slytherins. The few Slytherins to have caught this public humiliation decided that Draco needed to learn a lesson and so did the Gryffindors. Most of the Gryffindors decided to go after Draco, because he was the Slytherins captain, and if he fell so would they. The few Slytherins, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise had decided to go after Draco before Potter, and the Gryffindors. They decided that their revenge was going to be bitter sweet.

Harry had finally seen the snitch and decided to go after it; he was 5cm away from touching it when he heard Draco's cries of pain. He turned around to see the boy, no the man he had fallen in love with in such a short period of time, falling and beaten to a pulp. The ground is where Draco's now beaten body was falling endlessly. The game had been paused by players watching what they… the Gryffindors and three particular Slytherins, had done to The Slytherin Prince and not to mention captain and seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Everyone started to watch as Harry sped down miraculously swooping towards Draco and finally grasping him, to their surprise. Everyone but the few Slytherins were surprised, especially Harry's two best friends, mostly Ron. Harry was now down to the ground with Draco who was bleeding insensitively.

"No, Don't leave me, please don't leave me" Draco cried out.

"Shhhh, don't worry I will never leave you" Harry said, trying to calm Draco down.

"But," _cough_, "what about the crowed? They will all know."

"Screw the crowd! Your happiness, your love, your health and freedom are all that matters!"

"No," _cough,_ "Our happiness, our love, our health and our freedom, is all that matters!"

Draco slowly closed his eyes as the boy who lived had kissed him passionately in front of all who had been watching the game. When Harry had kissed him everything was warm, and everything was perfect, like their lives should always be…that is until Draco's mouth had finally died down and the pressure against his and Harry's lips was let go. Draco's heartbeat finally gave in and the sound of his love stopped right then and there, in Harry's last kiss.

"NOOOOO!" Harry cried out.

Hermione had been standing with Harry's wand and had suddenly started to cry as Ron had made his way over to her on the stands, and wrapped his arms around her while watching what had happened.

Harry went blank and was now holding Draco's limp body in his hands.

"CRUCIO!" Harry yelled out without his wand in his hand. He let out a one of the three unforgivable curses by using wandless magic.

Everyone could hear Harry yell out Crucio and knew that he had wanted them to feel as much pain as Draco had felt, and how much he had hurt inside. Clearly everyone new what was going on between them and most couldn't believe it. The place went silent as Harry's yell for Crucio echoed and the place went pitch black with a round white light surrounding the two boys. He could hear the screams from all his victims at the Quidditch pitch, but he sat in the dark with the round light surrounding him and his loved one. Harry cradled Draco's dead body while crying in his pitch-dark salvation as he heard the cries for help, and the screams from his once beloved peers.

* * *

"Harry!" 

"Mate, hey mate, are you all right?"

"Harry! Come on… please snap out of it Harry!" Granger wept with silent tears.

"Umm, Hermione? Ron? Is that you?" Potter silently asked.

"Yes Harry, it's us! Are you alright?" Weasel boy asked while holding onto me.

Granger was now helping Harry up and asking weather or not he could stand and walk properly. Harry replied with a yes.

"I'm so glad you two survived. So…how long have I been out?" Potter asked in wonder as I pondered what in the world he was mumbling about.

"Harry, what are you rambling about? And well mate, let's put it this way…you missed playing the whole Quidditch game."

"I-I missed the game? Oh, I see." Clearly Potter must have been dreaming.

"Damn it! Well there is always next game, I suppose." Potter said while starting to suddenly reach for his pocket.

"Oh, NO!" Potter shouted. "Where is Abraxas?"

"Oh, do you mean this little guy?" Weasel asked while holding me out.

"Oh my god, thank heavens he is alright." Potter said while cradling me.

"_Not so bloody tight, you stupid git!"_

"We found him roaming down the hall. When we went to capture him, he ran straight towards you mate. He must take a real liking to you." Weasel said with a smirk on his face. One not as mastered as my own of course.

"Well thank you both for taking care of Abraxas." Potter said, with a smile.

"Oh no you don't! Don't give me any credit for helping with that mouse! Ron was the only one who kept it safe. I had nothing to do with it." Granger said with a sickening girly voice.

It's no wonder I like guys.

Potter and Weasel both stared at eachother with a knowing look that they had finally found another weakness of Hermione's, and they suddenly couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Well I'm off then. I will meet you both at the common room later. I have some business with Professor Snape to attend to." Potter said while turning away from his what seemed to be two beloved friends with me safely in his warm hands.

…Wait. Did Potter say Snape? What in bloody hell is Potter thinking? What would he possibly want to see Severus for?

* * *

"Mione, do you think Harry has been acting a little odd lately?" 

"Odd? What do you mean by odd?"

"Well…Umm, It's nothing I guess. It was just a thought." Ron stated.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"You are the one acting odd now!" Hermione said while leaning closer towards her boyfriend. He then grabbed Hermione by her sides and pulled her in to a long and deep kiss.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Where do you suppose Harry got the name Abraxas from?"

Hermione looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes. "I'm not to sure Ron. It is probably nothing. Harry probably made it up, or looked it up in a name book of some sort."

"Name book? What is that?"

"Well it's, it's not important Ron." Hermione then lifted her boyfriend's lips to hers and kissed him to keep his thoughts away from concerning about his Gryffindor friend.

_But I hope that the meaning for Abraxas isn't what I think it is, or Ron will go mad. Maybe I am mistaken, and if I am not, I hope Harry is able to find happiness in what he is searching for._

* * *

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chips

**Reviews** -

**Brenna8 **– Hi there, I would just like to apologize to you for the confusion of the last chapter, nothing was working out for me, I ended up redoing it so it actually made more sense lol. I hope you like it, and am willing to go on reading this story, thank you! 

**Corinna – **Sorry for the confusion, I really didn't mean to do this to my readers, _cries. _Well the second chapter was fixed, and I hope you like this chapter much more than the last, and I hope it makes sense.

**Gemini Fallen Angel – **Thank you so much, for being the only one who knew what was going on. Lol. Hope you like the new and long awaited chapter.

**ForgivenLiar – **All I have to say, is sorry for the confusion, and maybe you should re-read chapter two, because it was re-written and then that way it will make more sense.

**DragonSlayer820 – **Hey there beta, I'm glad you are in my corner. Thank you!

**Majin-koz – **Lol. I know you love the mousy Draco, and hope you like the new chapter like I said previously!

**Majin-koz** - I am glad you got my e-mail too. Yeah I know how much you liked this story, so I really had to make sure you had it LMAO. Thanks for waiting so patiently!

**caltha** – Haha, yeah…I don't think I know a person who doesn't get confused at that part. But it's all good. Well, the story isn't going to be over when Draco gets turned back…it will only be the beginning  I'm glad your dream came true, hehe, and I hope you like this update as much as the last!

**T.Felton** – I'm always glad to have a new fan! Thanks for all the great comments! I'm glad you like my fic, and I always promise originality! Aha, yeah…I LOVE my user name!

**bbyluv **– I'm sorry to say that after chapter four, my updates are going to be painfully SLOW, but I hope you enjoy what I do give you. I do promise though that nothing will ever be unfinished, so no matter how long it takes me to update, the fic will be continued till the end. Hope you like this chap as much as the last! Enjoy!

**Authors Note** – Ok everyone! Here is chapter three! Let me know what you think with a review! And I am terribly sorry it took me so long to make chapter three! I bet it was the longest wait for a chapter ever! Sooo Sorry!

**Beta's Note** – I edit things. :

_So let the magic begin…_

* * *

**Chapter Three - **_Chips_

Potter was near the entrance to Snape's potions class, and was almost close enough to entering it until he had noticed a man in black robes with the same dark features as Snape bending down by a near corner. He stopped with a puzzled face.

You could tell Potter was pondering something. 

"Excuse me, but what are you doing sir?"

Oh, good god! Har…I mean Potter! Damn it! Get away! It's Severus! He is going to have our heads if we are caught!

"Why if it isn't Mr. Potter himself." Severus scowled while turning towards Potter and myself.

Gaaa, I knew it, were doomed! 

"So, what are you doing Professor?"

"Damn it! All you Gryffindor's are the same. Your stupidity amazes even me sometimes. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't know sir, that is why I am asking you?"

"Well Mr. Potter, for your information… I am laying Mouse Poison around the castle."

"WHAT?" Potter yelled loudly.

Oh, great! That's just great, that's all I need. What if I get hungry one night, and my mouse senses take over and decide they want some, and I eat it?

"You heard me Mr. Potter."

Potter seemed furious at Severus for his actions on trying to set traps to kill his little Abraxas. In other words: me.

"I see you still have that rotten vermin with you, Mr. Potter!"

"Ahem, am I interrupting anything here gentlemen?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No, not at all Professor!" Severus scowled.

"Well actually Professor. Snape has decided to literally set mouse poison all over the castle to kill my pet Abraxas."

"I see. Say no more my dear child. I will take care of this matter." Dumbledore with his damn twinkle gave a wink to, Potter and myself, and walked out of site with Severus. Of course, he waved a flick of his hand at the same time relieving the halls of any poison found.

"Well Abraxas, I guess we don't need to have a little chat with Professor Snape. How about we go outside for awhile?"

Why must he talk to me like I can answer? Is Potter crazy? 

Potter made sure I was fully in his robe pocket and had started to lead us both outside towards the lake. Once he had finally sat near the lake, he took me out of his pocket and started to pet me nice and firmly on my back.

Well I can't deny it, Harry sure does have a way with his hands, and hmm this feels so nice on the back.

"Am I interrupting something here, Potter?"

I assure you that we were both very alarmed to have herd another voice surrounding us by the lake that fine evening. Potter turned and looked up to the man that had been breathing, slightly down his neck. He was tall and held a black cane with a silver snake on it. That could only mean one thing; it was my father, Lucius Malfoy. Father stood tall with his long blonde hair flowing in the wind. He stood there stalking down upon Harry and myself.

"Lucius, what do you want?"

Oh my god, it's him, it's my father.

"Nothing in particular I suppose, just sniffing around for some answers!"

Oh, I bet he's sniffing.

"For answers?" Harry replied, wondering what it was he wanted.

"What do you have there boy?"

"It's my pet mouse, Abra...well the name is not important" Harry started to blush a bit.

"Indeed it isn't!" Father stated before turning around to leave.

Good, he's leaving, for good! I hope.

"Wait! Please, may I ask you something?"

Wait? Wait? Why is Potter asking him to wait? I can't take much more of this, I can't be around him right now, I need to leave.

Father turned and looked at the fellow student of Hogwarts.

"What is it boy?"

"Well, I haven't seen much of your son lately, actually at all, and I was just wondering where he might be, because…."

Father Quickly stood in front looking at me with wondering eyes. "What did you say this rodents name was?"

"I, I didn't"

No, No please don't come near me! Get away! Stay away from me! 

Harry noticed that I was rather jumpy and scared of the older man and had decided to make sure I was safely placed into his pocket.

"Something fishy is going on here, and I know it has something to do with that mouse." Father glared at Harry with his one eyebrow up.

"What if there were, it's certainly none of your business!"

"Very well then. I shall go. As for my son, I wonder why you of all people would ask about him, but I have not seen a trace of him either. If you do happen to see him, pass him a message along, telling him that he is to see me at once!" and with that my father was out of out sight, for the time being anyway.

"Lets get back to the common room Abraxas. I think we need to get some sleep."

* * *

"No! Please! Please! No father!" 

"Shut up my boy!"

"Please, I wont do wrong any more! Father, please spare me!"

"Shut up, and do as I say!" Lucius was beginning to be impatient.

Lucius was furious at his son for not doing as he commanded that afternoon. Draco was to be by his side serving the lord as a spy, but instead he had fled not wanting to be a part of anything regarding the Lord. Lucius over time had gone mad. He was leader of the death eaters at Azcaban until he was captured and sent there. When Lucius got sent to Azcaban that was when he had started to go mad, and even when returning home he had still been a raving lunatic, although he knew when to stay calm and keep his own.

"You are quite the young man Draco"

"Please stop." Draco whispered with wide eyes while being held to the floor by his father, in complete shock.

Lucius started to hold Draco's already thin and pale arms to the ground harder and he had placed his legs over his, keeping them bound to the floor. Lucius had started to sniff Draco's body with his long crook nose.

"Oh, but I can't my son. You are just so pure, and ripe. I can't let go of you."

"Please."

"Shhh, I will take care of you, haven't I taken care of your needs since you were born? Trust me. This will be better than money."

"But…"

Lucius then took his large fatherly hands and ripped his son's shirt off. He then started to kiss his neck. Lucius took his tongue and licked a trail down his son's chest. Draco was out of breath trying to get out of his father's wing that evening. He could not move. Lucius then took his son's belt off and undid the bottom on his son's pants and went in towards Draco's face. He kissed his son on the cheek real hard, leaving a bruise on his soft skin. He then whispered into his son's ear, "I can't wait until you become a death eater!" he was also unzipping his son's pants at the time.

* * *

"Harry! Harry let us in!" Ron yelled. 

Harry moved slightly in his warm bed, and awoke to find that his pet mouse seemed to be having a nightmare.

"Just a moment Ron! I'm kind of dealing with something here!"

Harry held Abraxas in his hands and started to rub his chest trying to wake his pet from its nightmare. He started to get worried as he rubbed his pet and found that he was not awaking. It seems that Abraxas was in some sort of shock. Abraxas was hardly breathing now and had seemed to have a really high temperature. Harry went to open the door and to his surprise Ron had been at the door with Hermione. They had both been holding bags or what seemed to be chips, but Harry could not pay mind to that.

"Oh thank god, Hermione I need your help!"

"With what Harry?"

"It's Abraxas! He seems to be having a nightmare, and he wont wake up! Can you please help me?"

"Go figure! Harry you know how much I hate mice!"

"Hermione Please, I'm begging you!"

Hermione looked over to Ron, and then Harry. "Well I do have an idea, but just make sure you keep him away from me!"

"Oh, thank you Hermione, now how do I help him."

"Well just like we wizard folk, when we have nightmares, we usually splash cold water on each other, so maybe that would help?"

"Alright, I'll use the water bottle for the plant"

"No wait Harry! You have to fill the sink up and actually dip him in the cold water all of the way, because he is an small animal, so having a nightmare is bound to make him burn up and go into shock. The only way to save him is bring him back with shock!"

"No way! I don't believe you! You just want to see Abraxas dead!"

"Harry, that wasn't very nice. I know it sounds weird, but I think Mione is right!"

Hermione glanced at Ron with a look that was thanking him.

"Besides, what other options do you have?"

"I guess you are right Ron. Sorry Mione."

Harry then went into the bathroom and filled up the small sink with freezing cold water. He held Abraxas gently so he wouldn't go all the way in and drown. He started to place Abraxas in the water quickly hoping it wasn't to late.

_Please be alright Abraxas._

After what seemed a lifetime to Harry but was really only half a minute Abraxas started to twitch his little nose again.

_No, No, please don't, don't…Potter, why is Potter here?_

I started to open my beady little eyes and shivered from the water, but what they didn't know was the fact that I was relieved to be out of that nightmare. A nightmare, that usually taunts me, a nightmare of the past.

Harry took me and set me in a face cloth and started to dry my fur off.

What Happened? 

"Don't worry, your going to be alright Abraxas, you gave me a good scare though." Harry was mouthing those comforting words to me in hope that I would calm down and rest more comfortably.

"Well Mate, it seems like he is going to be just fine!" Weasel added in.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to Hermione." Potter turned and smiled at the young witch.

"So Hermione… what brings you here anyway? Ron the other boys and I really should be getting ready for bed by now."

Both Weasel and Granger were staring at Potter with weird faces. They both had started laughing non-stop.

"What? What is it you two?"

"Oh Harry, you are so funny! It is already lunchtime, you slept the whole night and through morning. Ron and I came to get you before you ended up sleeping through the whole lunch and double potions."

Potter just stared at his friends and began to smile. Probably at the thought of how funny he must have looked right about now.

"Well I guess it's time we get ready, don't you think Abraxas?"

His friends both gave a knowing look.

"Say Harry…must you always speak to that pet of yours?" Weasel asked.

"Why not?"

"Well, it's just sort of weird, that's all Harry."

"What's so weird about making a little conversation to a pet I love?"

Both looked at eachother again and said "Nothing I suppose."

"Oh, yes Harry and before we forget, we got some chips for you."

Chips, I like chips.

"Oh, they are for me?"

"Yeah, we snatched them from the great hall, it was a gift for you. Today was muggles day. The day where we receive foods that muggles would eat."

"Yeah Mate, and we got a hold of five different kinds."

Oh, different kinds…I wonder if they got my favorite kind…

"Which kinds?" Potter asked in interest.

Was he reading my mind? 

"Well there is ketchup, salt and vinegar, dill pickle, plain, and barbeque." Hermione said with her mouth watering when she said ketchup. Ketchup seemed to be her favorite kind. Not only did they taste good, but also it seemed to remind her of a certain Weasley.

Yes! Score! Pass me the salt and vinegar, but whatever you do keep the pickle away! 

"Can you pass me the dill pickle? I have never tried that kind before. I usually just stick to salt and vinegar."

No, Damn it Potter! Ask for salt and vinegar, and keep the pickle kind away I tell you! 

"Sure thing Harry"

Oh no here they come.

Potter opened the pack that contained the dill pickle chips. He then took one out of the bag and placed it in his mouth.

"Achoooo!"

"What was that?" Weasel asked.

"I think it was Abraxas."

Harry then looked at the chip in wonder. He then placed the chip near me to find that I kept sneezing.

"That's it!"

"What is it Harry?"

"Well Ron, it's simple. Abraxas is allergic to dill pickle."

"Harry…how can a mouse be allergic to a chip?"

"No Ron! Not the chip it's self, just pickle to be exact."

"Why, I bet if he had a pickle he would get sick and die. Ok, mission one… keep Abraxas away from pickles."

"Here Ron, dump this bag in the wizards trash, please"

"Alright mate!"

"Hermione I know how much you like ketchup so you can keep them, and Ron you may take the other kinds, I only wish to keep the salt and vinegar, there the only ones I crave for."

Potter then grabbed the bag and opened it; he started to munch on his favorite chips, when he noticed that I was looking up at him in envy.

Damn it Potter! I haven't eaten yet, would you give me one of those damn chips already! 

"Do you two suppose that mice like chips?"

"Harry, how are we supposed to know that?"

"Well here goes nothing then."

Potter then grabbed a chip out of his bag and decided to see if I would like it. And boy did I ever. It had to be the only time Potter saw me grab something so quick. I dug my two front teeth into that chip and ran across the bed taking it far away from Potter as possible. I wanted no one to take it back. I then started chewing on my chip with a smile.

"Well I guess he likes them" Potter pointed out.

"Yeah!" His friends agreed.

"But remember Harry, just keep that mouse away from me, they give me the creeps."

"Yes, I know Hermione, and if you would excuse me, I am going to get ready for double potions, well as ready as I'll ever be."

His friends decided to wait for him in the common room while he got ready. I on the other hand had decided to run back to the other side of the bed where the chips had been and steal some from the bag.

Potter entered the room and started to laugh as he saw my tail sticking out of the bag. He then went over and picked me up. I had a chip in my mouth as well.

Damn it! He caught me, please don't take it away, they are so good.

Potter then took the chip out of my mouth and bit half of it. "They really are good aren't they?" He then handed the half bitten chip back to me. Without being able to see my blush as I ate the rest.

"Would you like more?"

Would I ever!

"Well you can have as many as you like, just make sure you take the small ones so you don't choke, and make sure you don't eat too many, or you might get sick."

Why? Why is he being so nice? I guess it's in his Gryffindor nature.

"Well, were off to yet another double potions"

Oh great… potions! Just what I need, Severus in my face again, trying to kill me.

"And don't worry"

Worry? 

"I'll…I'll bring the chips." Potter said while smiling and obviously feeling content with his life for once.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Wanted

**Reviews** -

**The Earth Mystic – **Hello, thank you for reading my story, and I'm so glad that you loved it, and found it! Please pass it around to any other Hp fans! And I hope you like this new chapter.

**Anny Pervert Snape** – Hey there, I'm glad you liked it, and you will just have to wait and see if Draco was really raped or not. And after this chapter I assure you that Draco being human again will be the least of your worries. Forgivenliar – Well, I agree with the statement "long time-no type" lol. And don't worry I will write more lol. I have recently done new stories as well, if you read them, then I hope you like them. 

**Gemini Fallen Angel – **Thanks, I think lol. Yeah my beta doesn't have a computer, so basically I decided to fire her, and no I am not looking for any other beta's lol. I no longer care if there are spelling errors! So if you see one, ignore it lol. Thank you!

**DragonSlayer820 – **Hey there beta… that is fired, until she gets a computer. Glad you liked the new chapter. Sorry that the best part in your eyes wasn't in there, it will be in this chapter for sure though, so have fun reading!

**Layce74 - **Thanks for the nice review, hope you like the new chapter!

**Yana5 – **I know he is cute as a mouse! And I am glad you think so too. Please enjoy the new chapter!

**SweetPea-Fairy – **Sorry for the long wait on the update, I hope you continue to read my fic! Hermione is just stating that she thinks she knows what the name Abraxas means. And so far, it seems that those 3 Slytherins ARE the only ones who know about Abraxas. (Remember…chap 2 was a dream…for the most part!) Thanks for the GREAT review!

**EpilepticDraco – **Hi, umm I don't get what you are asking…about Draco coming in? In chap 2 it was a dream, so Draco wasn't really there, and in chap 3 Pansy didn't get him, because he ran away, so they used a 'double' mouse. A mouse they got. But I'm glad you are in love with the story, and I'll try continuing it soon!

**Siiarrei** – OMG, I love you, because you so get the whole dream thing! Lol. Yeah they are evil for deleting my account, but oh well; now I get to start off new again! With a better user name too Thanks for the review, byes!

**TheTigersFire** – Oh, it has a meaning LOL. And you will get it in the next chapter! That's for R/R!

**Majin-koz** – Oh my, I am so sorry for putting you through all this waiting, it must be tormenting as hell, I am deeply sorry, but they have all been re-written, so I am afraid you will have to re-read once again, and wait for the new chapters, but I am so glad that you are a faithful reviewer, and keep up with my slow writing passé! Thank you so much!

**Pissed – **So what is the ill-tempered Childs problem? You made the review on chapter 3, so you must have read it all. One - I don't do drugs, and Two-it's a comedy so get over yourself! Either you have serious jealousy issues, or you just want an update…or, you are pathetic, because you just look for people to insult! Seriously, if you have nothing good to say, or real criticism whether it be bad or good, then don't say anything at all! Byes. Thanks for the review, proving to me that there are idiotic people on these sites.

**marmalade778** – Thanks for the review I'll try my best to get more up! And I'm glad you liked the quidditch scene!

**caltha** – How can I ever thank you for the long terrific and funny review? I know, Harry isn't weird, hehe. I agree. Poor Draco. Lucius should die, UmHm. I hope you like the update!

**FieryAries313** – I'm glad you can picture what I write so clearly. Makes me smile : Meh, I don't mind if people think I am crazy, aha. Crazy people are the finest! Sometimes I like to walk around in circles and no one knows what I'm doing. Yeah, I know someone that who has been in that situation before as well. : Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update:

**fifespice** – Shit, thanks for reminding me! I really should chips to crisps! You will get the name shortly : Please enjoy!

**Psychotic Yaoi Lover** – Love your user name. Thank you very much & please enjoy!

**zanevenom** – Aha, if the dream crept you out…I wonder what this chapter will do to you! Hmm, Thanks:

**Authors Note** – Ok everyone, here is chapter four; I bet you are all glad that you didn't have to wait as long this time. Why do I get the feeling that it will take forever for a chapter five to come? Oh well, be patient, read some of my other stuff, or other people's things lol. And in all due time my new chapters will appear!

**Beta's Note** – This is one loooong chapter. Mhmm. You'd better enjoy it. I'm off to eat veggie dogs.

_So let the magic begin…_

**------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four - **_Wanted_

"Parkinson! Where is Parkinson?" Lucius beckoned.

Lucius had been stalking the halls of Hogwarts ever since his encounter with the famous boy-who-lived, and his new pet mouse. Lucius was furious that the boy had not told him the name of the mouse. God knows why it was so important to know.

"Where is Parkinson?" Lucius called out once again, while entering the Slytherin common room.

"I believe she is in the girls dormitory." Blaise said.

"I see." Lucius started to scowl through out the common room.

"You there, girl! Go into the girls dormitory and fetch Pansy Parkinson!"

The young girl just stared at the man.

"Well, what are you waiting for, I wasn't asking, I was ordering!" Lucius scowled.

"Ah, yes sir."

Lucius waited in the common room sitting upon one of the big green chairs, for Pansy to arrive.

"Why hello Mr. Malfoy, to what do I owe this honor?" Pansy asked kindly.

"I would like to ask you some questions, Parkinson"

"Well ask away sir."

"First of all, I want to know about that fowl mouse Potter is carrying around. I don't like it, there is something fishy about that mouse."

"Well, there is nothing to it sir" Pansy said, lying through her teeth.

"Do you know its name?"

"No sir, I have never cared to know it."

"Yes, well I have an order for you"

"And what is that sir?"

"I want the filthy creature killed!"

"Sorry sir, what do you want?"

"You heard me Parkinson, I want it killed, and I know the best Slytherin for the job"

"That would be your son, right?"

"No Parkinson, it would be you, seeming as how my son has mysteriously disappeared from the face of this planet."

"I see sir."

"I want this job done as quickly as possible."

"Consider it done" Pansy said with a slight smirk across her face.

_Never thought I would see the day that Lucius Malfoy would ask me, Pansy Parkinson to kill his own son, of course he doesn't know it's his son._

"Pansy!"

"Yes, sir?"

"One more thing"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen my son?"

"No, sorry sir, I have no idea where he is"

"I see, well if you see him, tell him that he must come home immediately, the day of reckoning has soon come, the dark lord wish's to grant the dark mark upon him.

"I see."

"Yes, well then I shall be off"

"Of course sir."

**------------------------------------**

"Oh yes and one more thing, the day he gets the mark would also be the day that you are announced to be his wife. I want you to feel privileged."

"Of course sir. And I shall."

"Sorry I am late Professor."

"Sorry you have caused the Slytherin house ten points for your tardiness." Snape muttered very low.

See usually Professor Snape is not one to take points from his own house, but Professor McGonagle was making sure that all teachers were serving the houses with their points fairly this year.

"Very sorry, I was in a, I guess what you would call a meeting with someone. It wont happen again Professor."

_How am I going to get out of losing ten points?_ Pansy pondered.

"You may take your seat now"

_Got it!_ Pansy thought.

"May I speak with you a moment Professor?"

"I suppose, if you make it quick."

Pansy started to speak quietly and then noticed that some may have over herd, so she crept in a little closer to the Professor and whispered in his ear that Harry's mouse would probably die if it had anything with pickles, because she herd that it was allergic to pickles. Of course this information couldn't be announced for free. So for an exchange of the information, she regained what seemed like 15 points to the Slytherin house.

_Yes! I'm a genius! _Pansy praised herself.

Professor Snape after learning that the mouse Harry had been taking care of was allergic to pickles he just couldn't resist trying to kill the thing. Snape had been trying all through double potions to kill Abraxas. First Snape tried showing the class how to make a substance made with pickle juice, and Harry had kept Abraxas away from all the substances, just in case. Snape had then tried getting Harry to appear at the front of the class for an experiment using actual pickles. Harry noticing this had decided to leave Abraxas with Ron. Ron was holding Abraxas and feeding him small amounts of salt and vinegar chips. Snape had seen that Abraxas liked chips and noted to himself to pick up some dill pickle chips and try to get the mouse to eat them, he also noted that on his next attempt to leave mousetraps upon the grounds of Hogwarts that he would lay the chips upon them, instead of cheese.

Snape had now given the class their group assignments, and noted that they were to work on them quietly, and that he would be around the room if anyone needed any help.

"What's with the professor and pickles today?" Weasel asked curiously.

"Well, we always knew he was weird Ron" Granger suggested.

"No, I think it's more then that. I think he is trying to kill Abraxas." Harry Spat.

SNORB! Man this class is rather dull today, and to think this use to be my favorite class.

"Well that does kind of make sense, but how would he know about him being allergic to pickles?"

Because he's a genius of course, NOT!

"I'm not quite sure Ron, but I'm worried."

Worried? What does Potter have to be worried about?

"Mr. Potter, not doing work I see."

"No sir, I mean yes sir, it's just that…I…Oh, I don't know." Potter said surprised that his professor was able to sneak up on him so fast.

"Can I interest your mouse into having some chips?"

Chips? Did he say chips? Now he's talking, bring them on!

"No! He can't have any that you provide!"

What? Harry, why not? Chips are chips? I can handle chips! Let me go, I want chips!

"Oh he can handle it Potter!" Severus started to try and make me eat the chips that were in his hand, and Potter tried to stop him, but couldn't. It was now up to me to make the choice of eating them or not.

Yes, chips! And they're coming in for a landing! 

I started to jump for the chips that had landed on the floor but when I jumped off of Potter's hands and went to the floor I slid past the chips.

Damn It! All I want is chips, is that too much to ask for? 

I was then walking towards the chips to eat them, but I suddenly stopped. Noticing the smell of them. I went back to Potter and slightly whimpered for chips that I could actually eat.

"Ha, Abraxas is smarter than you thought." Harry announced.

Of course I am.

"Damn Potter" Severus said beneath his breath.

I, of course, heard it.

"Well get back to work!" Severus yelled.

Ranre, someone has got troll boogies up they're arse! 

Severus had been angry for the remainder of the class, and had been aggravated at the fact that he could not get "the stupid mouse" in his terms to eat the dill pickle chips. Every once in a while when Severus walked by he would lay a chip upon a table or anywhere near me. I would just ignore it though, and had been contempt with the chips Harry was feeding me. Somehow the chips that came from Potter would taste better anyway. When Potter noticed any chips he would just ignore it, or if it was to close for comfort he would just flick it away with his hand, sending it halfway across the room.

It was rearing around evening time and Potter and his mates were all off to the great hall in order to get some dinner. What they didn't know was the fact that Professor Dumbledore had been they're awaiting for all the students to arrive to make an announcement.

"Come, come now my students, please take your seats."

Potter and his mates had been at their regular seats and had me sit upon the table in front of them. I seemed to have still been munching down on chips. I couldn't get away from them ever since I was given one.

"I would like to make an announcement to the students of Hogwarts." Dumbledore went on.

_Oh great, an announcement. _Harry thought to himself.

"As you can see, there has been a missing appearance of one of our fine Slytherin students. It has been said that he has been missing of lately and we must try our best to find him. I have spoken to his father and have come to find that he does not know where his son has gone off to either. He wishes for his son's return."

Oh, I bet he does.

_I wonder where he is…_Harry thought as he looked over to the empty seat at the Slytherin table.

"We elder wizards of Hogwarts have decided that we are gong to be posting Wanted signs around the grounds and around some other territories to show that we are serious about finding Draco Malfoy."

Well I don't think there going to help much, seeming as how I'm a FRICKIN MOUSE! 

_I should just forget…I should just forget about, Draco Malfoy! These posters won't help. He's been missing for so long, and even when he was here we never got along. He will never know or understand how I feel. I should just forget about him. And I will._

**------------------------------------**

"Can you believe it?" Pansy said outraged.

"Yeah I know" Blaise commented back.

"That dolt Dumbledore is actually going to post up wanted posters. Don't make me laugh, Draco is never coming back, especially when I get through with him!"

"What do you mean by that Pansy?" Crabbe and Goyle asked at the same time. It is actually kind of freaky how they seem to do that a lot.

"Well, as you know, Abraxas that stupid little mouse is actually Draco"

"He is?"

"Yes Crabbe, Goyle, he is. We have been over this a million times. Now, too the point… Lucius Malfoy came storming in this morning and he wants us to kill the mouse, so in other words he wants his own son dead." Pansy squawked.

"No way" Blaise said with excitement.

"Yes way, and we are the ones who are going to do it, and we are going to do it tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes tonight. I have a secret way of getting into the Gryffindor tower, and when the perfect little Potter goes for his evening shower that's when we will strike. We are going to take Draco and kill him, and we are going to make damn sure that he doesn't survive."

"Alright! We will do it! It's about time Malfoy pays for being such a controlling git all these years."

"So it's set, tonight, Draco Malfoy… dies."

**------------------------------------**

Shit! Damn Potter, its all his fault my stomach hurts. Why did that pothead have to feed me so many chips? I swear when I get out of this whole mess I will sue that ass. Fuck it's a hot ass though! Oh my god, not again! Why am I thinking like this? DAMN HIM! He should DIE, but he's too sexy to die, oh god I give up! I'm making no sense. I need to get out of here.

"Abraxas, It's time to get into your cage. I am going to take a shower so I need you to go in there so you don't run off and get lost or something." Harry said kindly. He then kindly picked me up and put me in my cage.

Potter was about to get undressed when he noticed that I was staring at him, and he decided that it was to weird to get undressed in front of 'his pet' and took himself into the main Gryffindor showers.

All right, I need to get out of this cage and take a walk before I go nuts, unless I already have. But how do I go without there being any notice as to myself being gone? I know, I can use magic and create another mouse. Alright, here it goes…oh right, I guess it would help if I were human and had a FUCKING WAND! My god I hate Pansy, the stupid Bitch is going to pay for this!

"Shh, you stupid idiot, we have to be quiet." Pansy whispered.

Oh good gods, what was that?

"Look, there he is. Lets get him." Blaise said impatiently.

"Blaise, hold up! You know the plan. First we grab Draco and then we slip this dead mouse in there and leave the note, and we kill Draco in the dungeons in a slow painful matter! First torture and then death, that's my motto, we will do it to him face to face. I'd rather kill the real Draco then some mouse, wouldn't you?" I heard Pug say evilly.

"Agreed!"

Shit! The little fuckers are after me! Well Pansy, Pay back is a bitch…

Pug opened my cage and grabbed me in her hands. She got Blaise to tie the dead mouse in the cage as if it was hung. And then left the note pinned to the top.

_Well Pansy, pay back may be a bitch, but first… I run!_ I bit Pug on her hand and as she dropped me she watched as I scattered away. I ran quickly before she could see where I went off too.

"Shit!" I could hear her plead. "Where did he go?"

"We don't know Pansy, but we will have to finish the job later. We don't have time for this, we need to get out of here, and now!"

"No! We have to get him now! We can not fail at this!"

"Pansy, Potter will be out any time now, and as long as he believes his mouse is dead, then we have done some good, besides Draco is out of that cage, he wont stay with Potter, he hates his guts. He's free now, which means we have all the time to find his fury little arse!" Blaise stated.

"I guess you are right, Ok, lets get out of here."

**------------------------------------**

"Harry… Ron and I were just wondering if you wanted to join us on our trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Hermione asked while entering the boy's dormitory after knocking repeatedly on the door to hear no answer.

There was a long pause, as Harry did not even clue into the fact that she had even been in the same room as him.

She was about to speak out once again, until the door had sprung open revealing a curious Ronald Weasley.

"Hey Mate, are you…" Ron paused.

"Mate what's wrong?" He asked curiously as Hermione gulped and laid her hand on his shoulder, revealing an awkward face that she had never made before. He just shrugged, guessing that her look was of concern.

They suddenly stuttered slowly towards Harry.

"I'm not going to bite" Harry snapped.

"Oh, sorry Mate! We, err, well we are just worried about you." Ron stuttered.

Silence took place until Hermione had noticed that the mouse was not in its cage.

"Oh NO! Why is that damn mouse not in its cage?" She shouted.

Harry moved his head a little lower to his stomach.

"Calm down Hermione, it's just a mouse!" Ron replied.

"So mate, where is your mouse anyway? You never separate from him. Crookshanks didn't get to him, did he?" He clearly felt like he had spoken too soon.

"Bloody cat, he went after Scabers a few times, yah know!" Yet again, too soon.

Hermione turned to Ron while standing on a chair in freight from Abraxas, or the height she wasn't to sure of which it was, she then scowled at him. He looked nervous and then claimed that it couldn't have been Crookshanks in clear hope that she would forgive him. So he could still sleep in the same bed as her that night instead of the hard couch that crept like it was cursed.

He turned to Harry in sheer fright of his girlfriends reply to his apology.

"So mate, did something really happen to err, ummm, your pet?"

"He's dead Ron." Harry said bluntly.

Yet again there was silence until Ron had heard something.

"And he's never coming back. No one is!"

"Hey, mate, did you hear that noise?"

Harry shot his head up.

"Mione, you herd it too right?" Ron asked.

Hermione then stood in shock and kept waving her arm with her finger at a point.

Harry went over to her and then turned to Ron.

"Oh great, first I lose my parents and then I lose three people that I absolutely loved and now one of my best friends has gone mad!"

"No mate, Mione is just in shock. Look, its Abraxas –he's right there mate."

"Stop it Ron, you're wrong! Abraxas is dead. I saw him with my own eyes!"

"No mate, seriously he's right there!" Ron pointed to a white sheet where Abraxas had been peacefully sleeping with a slight squeaking noise as he dreamt.

Harry was in shock and without noticing his friends whereabouts he was walking towards Abraxas. Abraxas awoke as soon as a tear fell from Harry's cheek.

Who's crying?

"Abraxas, your, your alive! I-I thought you were dead."

Someone swooped me up and held me to their face.

I used my furry little nose to sniff the scent of who was so close to me.

The person then brought me even closer to himself.

Oh shit, Potter must have seen that dead mouse. I kind of feel sorry for him and I-I almost want to kiss his pain away.

I then let out my small moist tongue and started to lick Harry's silent tears away.

_What am I doing?_

Harry closed his eyes and couldn't believe how warm his mouse's tongue had been, he then let out a little moan. _Why am I feeling this way over a mouse?_ _I mean that's just sick, but for some reason… I just can't help feeling close to the little guy._

_"Wait a minute here, why am I kissing away Potters saddened tears?"_

"Ah, Harry… what are you doing?" Granger asked with her know-it-all-but-obviously-didn't-get-it attitude.

"Hey mate, should we leave you and Abraxas alone?" Weasel giggled.

"Oh, real funny Ron" Granger spat.

"Well I thought it was at the time, but I am starting to get the feeling that I shouldn't have said it as a joke." Weasel giggled a little more.

"I'm so glad I didn't lose you to," Potter whispered.

Lose me to? 

Potter must have forgotten and blocked out the fact that his two best friends had still been in the room.

"Mione, do you know what he's talking about?"

"Ron, lets just leave him alone for now." Weasel gave a knowing glance at his girlfriend and decided it was best to leave.

"Ok mate, were leaving now. We will catch up with you later then."

Granger glanced back at Potter once more before shutting the door behind her and her insignificant other, but hadn't missed the chance to grab what seemed to be a catchy note on the dresser near the cage. The cage that had some blood stained in it. I could tell she noted to herself not to forget that particularly weird view.

Potter stood up from the floor where he and I were and decided to lay us upon his bed.

Why is Potter so depressed all of a sudden? I mean I know he thought I was dead, but come on; I'm just a mouse for all he knows.

"Abraxas, I'm so glad that you are safe. I don't know what I would have done without you to."

What does Potter mean by that? Damn it, even as a mouse I still don't understand him. Why does he speak in such tongue?

"Oh Abraxas… I can't take this anymore!

What? What can't Potter take?

"I miss him so much!"

Him? Who is Potter talking about?

"And I can't stand people always thinking that I am crying over Sirius and Lupin's death."

Hmm, I guess their not to blame for Potter's little brake down.

_OMG, NO! He's not, is he?_

"Yah know Abraxas… I miss him and well, err, I think I really do fancy him, or should I say truly love him?"

OMG, I was right! Potter's gay! Potter is gay too. Well, well, well, the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree after all. I can't believe that the supposed-hero, the-boy- wonder, the-boy-who-fucking- lived is really gay!

"Abraxas, why do I have to lose everyone I love?"

Damn Potter is so cute when he pouts, wait, back up…did I just say Potter was cute? Where is my water dish, I need to wash such disgusted words out of my mouth! And there really are too many words like that coming out recently.

"You know what Abraxas, you were named after him. Did you know that?"

I looked up at Harry with a flexed up nose and I started twitching, curious whiskers no doubt. He chuckled a bit after looking at my twitching-curious whiskers.

Well, well Potter is really fixated on this guy. I wonder who it is…

"Abraxas means a Persian dragon, and Draco stands for dragon…" Harry smiled. "Go figure- the first person to know I'm gay and, and in love with a Malfoy is really none other then my pet mouse."

What? NO! What? This can't be! Potter cant, no, he just can't be in love with me! I mean… I'm a Malfoy! I'm Draco! I mean… I'm just me, Draco!

He chuckled while watching me have a running spazium on his stomach.

"Calm down Abraxas, hmm, I guess mice are even against people being gay, or maybe it was the curse of being in love with Malfoy." He suggested.

NO! I'm Draco Malfoy, abandoned son of Lucius Malfoy, well sort of abandoned. I'm the gay one, not Harry! ME! Not Harry!

"Abraxas, you are as beautiful as Draco, hmm the funny thing is… you have the same piercing silver/blue eyes as he does. The ones I look at and feel like I'm falling through another time warp. Even when we fought, I couldn't bare to hurt him. Oh Abraxas, I miss him so much. Even fighting with him, at least then I knew if he was around! But now, I don't know where he is! He could be hurt, or even worse, dead. And all I want is to be with him, protecting him, and if I could… I would want to let him know that he is the only one for me, even though I know he will never love me, because he loves Pansy, heck he is engaged to her.

I suddenly stopped running and looked at Harry.

But, but, I don't love Pansy and I'm not engaged to her. Why does Potter, err, I mean Harry think I like Pansy, when really…

"What's wrong Abraxas?" He asked, throwing off my sudden thoughts.

I started moving my little feet towards Harry and was panting pretty hard for a mouse.

I went close to Harry's face and stuck out my little tongue wishing it were my lips pressing against his, but we for the time being would have to both live with just this.

As I stuck out my heated tongue I licked it across Harry's thin lined lip just once before muttering something unheard to Harry, and with that I collapsed with my furry little cheeks flushed pink.

**------------------------------------**

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
